dwaifandomcom-20200214-history
Geometry of Dwaia
The World of Dwaia is like a planet, but in the shape of a cube. As such, it features 6 Great Planes (faces), 8 Great Peaks (vertices) and 12 Great Ridges (edges). Only one of the Great Planes has been discovered. This plane, known as the First Plane, contains the Land of Dwaia, Grassia, Cowboland, Evil Land, as well as other countries. Estimates of the size of Dwaia indicate it has a width of one million kilometers, though the region explored so far is less wide than that. How to calculate the size of Dwaia * 1. Smell, using a precise smelloscope. * 2. Walk in a straight line of 1 kilometer. * 3. Smell again. Subtract smell 1 from smell 2 in order to get the smellic difference. Then, from this difference, extract the cubal displacement. Using the the cubal displacement, we can now calculate Dwaia's width in kilometers as: where C is the Cube constant, and d is the cubal displacement. More precise calculations can be done by employing a smelloscope with a higher accuracy, or by walking more than 1 kilometer in step 2. It should be noted that if one walks 10 kilometers instead, for example, the computed distance will be in tens of kilometers, as opposed to single kilometers. Statistics Because Dwaia is a cube, the Great Ridges are all the same length of 1 million kilometers. The surface of every one of the square-shaped Great Planes, therefore, is 1 trillion square kilometers, making the total area of Dwaia equal to 6 trillion square kilometers. Dwaia's volume, then, if we assume it is not hollow, is equal to 1 quintillion cubic kilometers. Geography In geographical considerations, Dwaia is often divided into hemicubes. A hemicube consists of a great plane, as well as the adjacent halves of all four great planes adjacent to the first one. Any hemicube has half the area of Dwaia, thus measuring 3 trillion square kilometers. Two "opposite" hemicubes make up the whole of Dwaia, and do not overlap. Therefore two opposite hemicubes share a single border, which goes right through the middle of four planes. The Royal Geographical Society of Cowboland recognizes the following hemicubes: The First Hemicube is the one that contains the entirety of the First Plane. The Last Hemicube, therefore, does not touch the first plane at all, and covers the entirety of the Last Plane. Any two separate hemicube borders cross at two opposite points of Dwaia's surface, at right angles. Of particular note is that the equator and prime meridian cross at the capital city of the Land of Dwaia. The Second Meridian does not cross the First Plane at all. The Planes The 6 planes are as follows: The First Plane, where all current known locations are. The Northern Plane. The farther north we go, the colder and windier it becomes, so, while no one has explored there yet, it is assumed this is a realm of ice. It is colloquially known as the Plane of Air. The Southern Plane. The farther south we go, the hotter it gets. So it is assumed this is a realm of magma. Colloquially known as the Plane of Fire. The Western Plane. The farther west we go, the less continents and islands we encounter. Thus it is assumed this is a realm of ocean. Colloquially known as the Plane of Water. The Eastern Plane. The farther east we go, the more arid the conditions become. Therefore it is assumed this is a realm of sprawling rocky plains. Colloquially known as the Plane of Earth. The Last Plane. Not much can be inferred about this place, but it can be assumed that the climate is similar to that of the First Plane. Colloquially known as the Unseen Plane. It is not expected that there is much life on the Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western planes. The Scientific Council of Grassia has stated that "the expected conditions are unsuitable for the persistence of life as we know it, though life may still exist there in some novel form." Possibilities of life on the Last plane are viewed more optimistically by the scientific community. As Jim-Bob, PhD put it, "If them heat boys down under and them cold ones up north go loop de loop then I would count my yeehaws and say that life in the unseen could be darn tootin true." Category:Geometry Category:Geography Category:Mathematics